helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimura Ayaka
|image = Nagate2017.jpg |caption = 2017 |legalname = Tanihara Ayaka (谷原絢香) |stagename = Nagate Ayaka (長手絢香) Ayaka (アヤカ) |nickname = Ayarin, Aatan, Aachan |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |height = 161.5cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, actress |active = 1999-present ( years) |label = zetima (1999-2008) |agency = (1999-2008) Tristone Entertainment (2008-) |group = Coconuts Musume |mcolor = |generation = 1st Generation |debutsingle = Halation Summer / Summer Night Town (English Version) ||lastsingle = Jounetsu Yuki Miraisen |join = June 27, 1999 |graduate = April 30, 2008 |acts = Coconuts Musume, Petitmoni, ROMANS, Kiiro 5, 7nin Matsuri, Sexy 8, 11WATER, H.P. All Stars |blog = }} Kimura Ayaka (木村絢香), currently known by the stage name Nagate Ayaka (長手絢香), is a Japanese singer and actress. She became part of Hello! Project in 1999 as a member of Coconuts Musume. She was the only remaining member in the group from 2004 until she left Hello! Project in 2008 to pursue a career in acting. She is currently an actress signed to Tristone Entertainment. Biography Ayaka was born in Kobe, Hyogo Prefecture, Japan on October 30, 1981. She attended the Canadian Academy international school, located on Rokko Island in Kobe, and is bilingual in English and Japanese. At age 14, when her parents separated, she moved to Hawaii with her mother. In Hawaii, Ayaka continued her education by entering the Mid-Pacific Institute. After graduation, she attended the University of Hawaii at Manoa. She worked part-time as a waitress at a curry house in Ala Moana Shopping Center called “Coco Ichibanya.” She later studied at Sophia University in the Faculty of Comparative Culture in 2003. 1999-2003 In 1999, Ayaka and four other girls had been signed by Tsunku and Makoto to join Hello! Project. They were flown to Japan to start a music career, and was given the name Coconuts Musume. "Coconuts" refers to the group's origin in Hawaii, and "Musume" refers to its sister relationship with another popular Hello! Project group, Morning Musume. In the spring of 2000, Tsunku decided to shuffle all the artists he managed under Hello! Project. He split all the artist into three groups, and Ayaka ended up in the roup Kiiro5.The whole purpose of the shuffling and three groups was to see which group would sell the most singles. Kiiro5 ended up in second place, with total sales of 525.000 copies. The whole shuffling would become an annual thing, and in 2001 Ayaka ended up in 7nin matsuri.They released a reggae-inspired pop song called Summer Reggae Rainbow and placed second, selling 226,190 copies. In addition to being in Coconuts Musume, Ayaka started hosting small segments on the TV show Hello! Morning in 2001, called Ayaka no Totsugeki Eikaiwa. In the small segments, she surprised random Morning Musume members and forced them to learn English phrases with her. In 2002, Ayaka released an essay book with fellow member Mika Todd. It is called "Coconuts Musume. no Tanoshii Hawaii Ryuugaku" ("Coconuts Musume’s Fun Studying in Hawaii"), in which they discuss various aspects of living and studying in Hawaii. Tsunku made a big change with the Morning Musume sub-groups Tanpopo and Pucchimoni in 2002. He graduated it’s excisting members and added new ones; and Ayaka became a member of Pucchimoni. This year she would also be one of the members of the shuffle group SEXY8. Their single, Shiawase Desu ka?, sold 101.870 copies, putting them in second place. The following year Ayaka released her first and only photo book, simply called AYAKA. For the shuffles in 2003, Tsunku made a big change, as there would be no mcompetition to see who sold the most singles. The three songs from the three groups were on the same single, with everyone singing on the B-side Oh! Be My Friend. Ayaka was a part of the group 11WATER, and their song is called BE ALL RIGHT!. 2004-2005 In December of 2004, Tsunku made an all-star group of all the members in Hello! Project, which at this time was over 50 girls. Ayaka was a part of this group, which was given the name H!P All Stars. In late 2004, Ayaka began hosting a morning radio show on MobaHO! called "Hello! Music Resort" (which was moved to an evening time slot and retitled Hello! Music Latte on April 1, 2005). She's also became the co-host on the Monday edition of "Afternoon Paradise" (with Tokutake Hirofumi). She hosted another radio show, BLEND KISS, with Satoda Mai of Country Musume (itself a continuation of KISS THE COCONUTS!, which Ayaka hosted with Mika Todd), but it was cancelled early Summer 2005. Ayaka occasionally appeared in Musume DOKYU! Eruda Yonchoume no Hitobito, and then appeared in its replacement, Uta Doki!. 2006 From August 31 to September 10, she participated in the Otona no Muchiga play "Kotobuki Coffee".Official Gekijyo Page In January, Ayaka hosted COCONUT KISS (in which she brought back her English Lessons) every Wednesday from January 11 through January 26. In May, Ayaka was that month's guest host of the radio show HelloPro Yanen!. For the last two weeks of the month, Satoda co-hosted with her, after Ayaka told of how they'd become even closer friends than ever before, and promised to bring her in. 2007 From August 15-19, Ayaka appeared in the stage play "Chigaimasu Sisters" alongside Yasuda Kei.Official Gekijyo Page From September 27-30, Ayaka appeared in the stage play "FAR AWAY" alongside Abe Natsumi and Maeda Yuki.Official Gekijyo Page From November 28 to December 2, Ayaka appeared in the stage play "Olivia wo ki Kinagara" longside Yoshizawa Hitomi and Maeda Yuki.Official Gekijyo Page 2008 On April 30, Ayaka graduated from Coconuts Musume and Hello! Project, without a graduation ceremony, to pursue her dream of being an actress. The following day, it was revealed that she had signed with Tristone Entertainment, going under the stage name of Ayaka Nagate. On July 14, it was announced that she and professional golfer Tanihara Hideto had married. On October 2, she appeared in the one-shot drama, Yume wo Kanaeru as Tamura Mika. 2009 On December 11, 2009, It was announced that Ayaka opened up a blog on the Ameba site. 2011 In 2011, it was announced on her blog that she was pregnant with her first child.http://ameblo.jp/ayaka-nagate/entry-10849309379.html She also said on her blog that she was excited and was looking forward to the baby. She gave birth to a healthy baby boy on August 29.http://ameblo.jp/ayaka-nagate/day-20110901.html Profile *'Birth Name:' Kimura Ayaka (木村絢香) *'Legal Name:' Tanihara Ayaka (谷原絢香) *'Stage Name:' Nagate Ayaka (長手絢香) *'Nicknames:' Ayarin, Aatan, Aachan, Ayaka (アヤカ), or Coconuts Musume Ayaka (ココナッツ娘。アヤカ) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Kobe, Hyogo Prefecture, Japan *'Height:' 161.5 cm *'Blood Type:' AB *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rooster *'Hobbies:' English, playing the piano and violin, playing volleyball and golf, cooking *'Favorite colors:' White, pink *'Favorite flowers:' Gerberas *'Favorite season:' Summer *'Favorite word:' Love *'Favorite food:' Sukiyaki *'Disliked food:' Fried liver *'Hello! Project groups:' **Coconuts Musume (1999–2008) **Hello! Project Seikatai (2002) **Petitmoni (2002–2003) **ROMANS (2003) **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Shuffle Units:' **2000: Kiiro 5 **2001: 7-nin Matsuri **2002: Sexy 8 **2003: 11WATER Discography Featured In Singles= ;Coconuts Musume * 1999.07.23 Halation Summer / Summer Night Town (English Version) * 1999.08.25 DANCE & CHANCE * 2000.05.17 Tokonatsu Musume * 2000.06.20 The Single (Hawaii only) * 2000.07.26 Watashi mo "I LOVE YOU" * 2001.08.22 Jounetsu Yuki Miraisen ;Kiiro 5 * 2000.03.08 Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM ;7nin Matsuri * 2001.07.04 Summer Reggae! Rainbow ;Sexy 8 * 2002.07.03 Shiawase Desu ka? ;Hello! Project Seikatai * 2002.11.27 Ai no Merry Christmas ;11WATER * 2003.07.09 BE ALL RIGHT! ;ROMANS * 2003.08.20 SEXY NIGHT ~Wasurerarenai Kare~ ;H.P. ALL STARS * 2004.12.01 ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! ;Collaboration Singles * 2002.06.26 Morning Musume Single Medley ~Hawaiian~ * 2003.xx.xx Pineapple Paradise |-|Albums= ;Hello! Project * 2000.04.26 Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ * 2001.11.29 The Douyou Pops 1 Christmas to Fuyu no Uta Shuu * 2001.12.19 Petit Best 2 ~3・7・10~ * 2002.02.20 The Douyou Pops 2 Haru no Uta Shuu * 2002.06.05 The Douyou Pops 3 Natsu no Uta Shuu * 2002.09.04 The Douyou Pops 4 Aki no Uta Shuu * 2002.12.04 Shinsaku Douyou Pops 1 * 2002.12.18 Petit Best 3 * 2003.03.26 Shinsaku Douyou Pops 2 * 2003.12.17 Petit Best 4 * 2004.12.22 Petit Best 5 * 2008.12.10 Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Mega Best * 2008.12.10 Hello! Project Special Unit Mega Best ;Other * 1999.10.21 Kyoro-chan" Original Soundtrack * 2001.08.01 LOVE Century ~Yume wa Minakerya Hajimaranai~ * 2002.07.10 Hawaiian de Kiku Morning Musume Single Collection * 2002.07.17 Morning Town * 2003.03.05 "Ken & Mary no Merikenko On Stage!" Original Cast Ban * 2006.07.26 MBS Radio Drama Vol. 3 * 2009.07.29 Rhythm Tengoku Gold Kokunai-ban Kaigai-ban Zen Vocal Shuu Works DVD * 2002.12.04 Hello! Project Douyou Eizou Shuu ~Ponkikies21~ * 2003.05.01 Atarashii Douyou * 2005 Hello! Days Vol. 2 * 2007.03.21 Uta Doki! Pop Classics Vol.1 * 2007.08.22 Uta Doki! Pop Classics Vol.3 * 2007.10.24 Uta Doki! Pop Classics Vol.5 * 2007.10.24 Uta Doki! Pop Classics Vol.6 * 2008.01.23 Uta Doki! Pop Classics Vol.7 * 2008.01.23 Uta Doki! Pop Classics Vol.8 Theater *2006 Kotobuki Coffee (コトブキ珈琲) *2007 Chigaimasu Sisters (ちがいますシスターズ) *2007 Gekidan Senior Graffiti Showa Kayo Theater "FAR AWAY" *2007 Olivia wo Kikinagara (オリビアを聴きながら; While Listening to Olivia Newton-John) Dramas *2000 Kowai Nichiyoubi ~2000~ (怖い日曜日〜2000〜) *2008 Yume wo Kanaeru Zou (夢をかなえるゾウ) *2014 Oiesan (お家さん) *2014 Tokyo Scarlet ~ Keishichou NS Kakari (東京スカーレット～警視庁NS係) TV *2004- Musume DOKYU! Eruda Yonchoume no Hitobito *2004 Futarigoto *2004.08.04 Sexy Onna Juku ～Dotou no Sexy Shiren – Sono Rekishi～ Joukan *2004.08.04 Sexy Onna Juku ～Dotou no Sexy Shiren – Sono Rekishi～ Gekan *2004.12.08 Sexy Onna Juku ～Dotou no Sexy Shiren – Sono Rekishi～ Extra *2006-2008 Uta Doki! Pop Classics *2001/2002/2006 Ayaka's Surprise English Lessons *2006 COCONUT KISS Radio *2004-2005 Hello! Music Resort/Hello! Music Latte *2004-2008 Afternoon Paradise *2004-2005 BLEND KISS *2004-2005 KISS THE COCONUTS! *2006 Coconut Kiss! *2006 HelloPro Yanen! Publications Photobooks *2003.08.21 AYAKA Essay Books *2002.07.?? Coconuts Musume. no Tanoshii Hawaii Ryuugaku (ココナッツ娘。の楽しいハワイ留学) (with Mika Todd) Trivia *Ayaka is best known for her Bishoujo Kyouiku segment Ayaka's Surprise English Lessons, in which she surprised random Morning Musume members and forcing them to learn English phrases with her. *She attended the Canadian Academy international school, located on Rokko Island in Kobe *She is bilingual in English and Japanese. *When she was 14, she moved to Hawaii with her mother after her parents separated. *In Hawaii, Ayaka continued her education by entering the Mid-Pacific Institute. **After graduation, she attended the University of Hawaii at Manoa (she later studied at Sophia University in the Faculty of Comparative Culture in 2003). *She once worked part-time as a waitress at a curry house in Ala Moana Shopping Center called "Coco Ichibanya". *She is the only Coconuts Musume member that has a full name in Japanese. *Shares a birthday with Morning Musume member Fukumura Mizuki, and S/mileage member Tamura Meimi. Honorary Titles References External Links *Tristone Entertainment Profile *Official Blog "AYAKA BLOG" es:Kimura Ayaka Category:Coconuts Musume Category:ROMANS Category:Kiiro 5 Category:7nin Matsuri Category:Sexy 8 Category:11WATER Category:1981 Births Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:2008 Departures Category:Blood Type AB Category:1999 Additions Category:Petitmoni Category:Members from Hyogo Category:October Births Category:Elder Club Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Ayaka Kimura Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Ayaka Kimura Photobooks Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members who are married Category:Members who formerly attended university Category:Members from America Category:Members who performed overseas Category:Rooster Category:Scorpio